Clinical and Molecular Studies in Families with Glaucoma and Related Diseases Clinical Protocol support contract designed to attain extramural support for developing, designing, interpreting, and evaluating clinical trials, epidemiologic and natural history studies. In addition, it will provide for outcomes research involving eye diseases and visual disorders and some preclinical studies. The focus shall be on the design of studies and the collection, analysis, and interpretation of data emanating from these studies, as well as support, and monitoring patient safety and follow-up. Contractor shall also provide analytical and data management support, as described in the work statement, for specified clinical research data bases, cost-effectiveness and economic analyses, quality of life assessment and outcomes research. This will include, but not be limited to, the following areas: analysis of Medicare and other health care databases;evaluation of existing NEI databases such as, centralized NEI Intramural Research database, the Eye Disease Case Control Study, Early Treatment Diabetic Retinopathy Study, Framingham Eye Study, and intramural AIDS and uveitis databases. Objective of Clinical Protocol: This study will document the clinical and genetic features of glaucoma and related diseases, including normal tension glaucoma (NTG). Researchers would like to define genetic influences and eventually isolate the genes causing those diseases. Glaucoma is an important cause of vision loss in the United States and worldwide. The disease is marked by a wearing down of the retina and optic nerve, often associated with increased pressure in the eye. It is often an inherited trait. This study will involve between 250 and 2,000 patients over a 5-year period. It will examine the natural history of the genotype, or genetic makeup, of a person and the phenotype, that is, visible situations produced by the interaction of the genotype and one's environment.